


Maybe it's all just for a moment.

by Wolimir



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolimir/pseuds/Wolimir
Summary: Nadeshiko Shindo finds herself forming unlikely relationships. They are like de-ja-vu of reading fantasy novels, except they could not be more different.Exploration of the setting through the eyes of a minor character.No update schedule sorry. It is my first time writing a fanfic so please be gentle with me.
Relationships: Nadeshiko Shindo/Seiren, Nadeshiko Shindo/Zero Kiryuu, Shindo Nadeshiko/Seiren, Shindo Nadeshiko/Zero Kiryuu
Kudos: 4





	Maybe it's all just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly a retelling of events from the first volume from Shindo's point of view and the second may be just that as well.

There always existed rumors about the students of evening classes. - The ones that stated they would burn in the sun, reptilian children in human skin, government controlled psychics and worse things, the others, suspecting they were the richest youth, shielded and privately educated until they were able to seize political posts around the globe.

Nadeshiko Shindo thought the truth must have been hidden somewhere in between these gossips, after all, save for her need of glasses, she wasn’t blind. She recognized who appeared in the photo-shoots of magazines, and who wore high end expensive watches on their wrists.

And she recognized, yes she did, as did her classmates, the unmatched aura that would surround that group on the way and back. Something irresistibly, sickeningly sweet, dignified, and otherworldly. Like Nobles and Kings of the novels she read, Queens illuminated by moonlight, adorned in clothes white as morning snow. 

Nadeshiko Shindo couldn’t help but stare at them with the rest of the curious crowd. Her legs would turn to stone and her gaze would ignore the screams of mind that her _staring was rude_. 

And then...

Then they would be gone. Every time. Just like that.

The only trace of their presence would rest in the shutting gate of the moonlit dormitory. A dream vanishing in the corner of half-awake eyes. A fantasy until the ritual repeated again. Each morning and each night, Nadeshiko Shindo would observe the elite of students pass the shared road to and fro the main building of the academy. Despite her better judgement and piles of essays to write, it was a ritual that was too hard to break.

St. Xocolatl's Day came, and she was, again, squished in the crowd by the gates. Her roommate, Mairodori, grinned in her face 

“Have you not said you won’t come?” 

Shindo felt a pang of embarrassment rise from her chest to her ears. She was obviously only daydreaming of things never to come true. She covered the small package of sweets in her hands, which surely didn’t escape the other girl’s attention. 

“Didn’t you say your only commitment is the new novel you bought?” Mairodori was smiling like a pleased cat. She was calling her out.

“The thing is” Shindo sighed, troubled, one hand traveling to rub her flustered cheek. “He looks like one of the characters from the novel. I want to take a closer look.”

“Who does?” 

“Ichijou-san” 

“It is always these kinds of things with you.” Mairodori snickered, but the sound was lost in the ever growing crowd. Shindo was pushed by somebody’s elbow, then she was pulled forward. It took her a moment to realize her roommate was dragging her to the front.

“You will need to be much closer if you want a good glimpse!!” 

“...Ah” 

“Look we’re here. Just a little more effort and you will be able to get over the wall. Climb onto my back. Quick!”

Before she knew, they raced through the crowd to the front gate. Before she could think over the ruckus and the pounding of her heart, she was climbing her roommate’s shoulders, chocolates in her hand, and another box hastily given. 

“That’s it! We both need to be determined or nothing will come of it, here, pass my chocolates too!” 

Seeing this scene, the other girls, just as hungry for their taste of love, cried out in various states of surprise, awe, and enlightenment. They too, wanted Shindo to deliver their chocolates ahead of time. And… And perhaps she would, because she threw away her dignity the moment she was grasping for purchase over the stone cold dormitory wall.

Soon after, a harsh whistle pierced the air. 

The sound was so loud that even Shindo’s teeth began to hurt. She shrunk and Mairodori stumbled back from the wall, leaving her spilling in the air with a startled yelp.

_“All students please depart right away!! Hey you! What are you doing!”_

The high voice of one of the (in)famous academy prefects echoed over the gathering of girls. Shindo saw her by the corner of her eye as her gravity inverted and stomach twisted. A panicked undistinguished cry escaped her lip. She lost her balance. She would fall. She

The painful collision with the ground never came. 

She floated mid-air, glasses askew and head spinning. When her senses began to adjust, a pair of furious lilac eyes burned holes in her skull and chilled her bones. Strong hands have enveloped her so tightly it seemed they could snap her in half with little effort, but instead they only held her close in a secure embrace. No pain. No injury. They landed with dull heavy noise in the middle of rustling whispers.

The other of the academy’s prefects, Kiryuu Zero, was just as everybody said, an indescribably scary, inhumanly agile... And he set Nadeshiko Shindo down to the ground as gently as one may handle a fine bone china. Her thoughts swam in confused circles leaving her a light headed disconcerted mess. She half expected to be hurled away or worse.

Everybody was staring.

Shindo forced herself to fix her glasses. With great effort she stopped her hand from visibly shaking. A mix of adrenaline, worry, and _excitement_ under her skin. She could not hold her gaze against Zero’s, not when she caused so much trouble. Oh the reality of consequences caught up to her gut. 

“Kiryuu, I... Thank you.” She said, and he may have hummed in acknowledgement, or he may have not. Then he snapped at the crowd and the contrast of it startled Shindo out of her thoughts entirely.

_“How many times do I have to tell you noisy rabble bunch? The night class will not come out to you. Pull one more stunt and tonight’s event is cancelled.”_

Displeased noises of protest rattled through the area like a synchronized song. 

“You’re such a stick in the mud Kiryuu!” Cried one classmate. “Why can’t we ever have nice things??” Despaired another, but the crowd quickly thinned. The school guardians were effective as ever in making the mood crumble. Soon the area became painfully empty and quiet.

Mairodori nudged Shindo gently. “Hey are you okay?! I’m so so sorry, this is what’s got left of your sweets.”

The once graceful package was flattened on one side, possibly squished against somebody’s foot. Specks of dirt lingered on the golden messed up ribbon. Shindo stared at it for a long moment before taking it off Mairodori's hands, turning it idly in her fingers. She thought this package described her current state of mind very well. Head full of fantasies trampled over by the clash with reality. Strangely, she could not feel sad one bit about it, just awake. She was awake. 

“It’s okay, I have the whole day to make more.” The corners of Shindo’s lips formed the tiniest smile. She unfastened the ribbon and carelessly peeled the flowery wrapping that took her twenty minutes to fold the day before. The chocolates were ugly cracked little things but they tasted sweet all the same. 

Shindo offered her roommate a taste as they moved their way, leaving the looming large dormitory behind them. Mairodori gladly devoured what Shindo didn’t by the time they reached the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Mairodori is a character established in VK:Noir Trap. I don't think she is mentioned in the manga.


End file.
